villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evil Spirit Incarnate
The Evil Spirit Incarnate is a demonic entity and the final boss from Metal Slug 5. The Ptolemaic Army seeks to release this this demon from the dimension where it is imprisoned, with their cult leaders being controlled by it through their ritual masks. This makes it the true mastermind of the game's events, despite of its existence being unknown until the game's final battle. Its origins and purpose are a complete mystery. The Evil Spirit Incarnate appears as a gigantic gargoyle-like demon with bat wings carrying a huge scythe. Its body is pitch-black, with supernatural patterns on its body that resemble a night sky. Its face is covered by darkness, with only its glowing red eyes and a few strands of what appears to be hair visible. It also has a skull face on it's chest, which acts as the demon's weak point. The Evil Spirit is much larger than even the Invader Queen, currently standing in as the largest boss in the series. Its approaching is indicated by a thunder storm in the background, after which the sky goes black and it's silhouette is seen on the distance. It attacks by shooting energy blasts aimed at the player that crash down to the ground, after which it flies away and raises its scythe. As the scythe hits the ground, it scatters smoke clouds which must be avoided. Upon being defeated, the Evil Spirit Incarnate screams and flies away, after which the sky returns to normal, signaling that it has returned to wherever it came from. Gallery Scyther the Evil Spirit Incarnate.jpg Scyther the Evil Spirit Incarnate.png Evil Spirit Incarnate.jpg Ptolemaics Flag.jpg|A concept sketch of a flag of the Ptolemaics (aka the Ptolemaic Army) which represents the Evil Spirit Incarnate. The Ptolemaics Banner.jpg The Ptolemaics Flag.jpg Trivia *It is known more commonly by Metal Slug fans as "Scyther". *It is the largest boss to have appeared in the series. * The Evil Spirit Incarnate resembles the alternate flag of not only the Ptomelaic Army, but also of the Rebel Army. It also bears a passing resemblance to The Grim Reaper - given the occult nature of the Ptolemaic Army's doings, some fans believe the Evil Spirit Incarnate to be Death itself, given form and summoned to do the Ptolemaic's bidding. Others think it is a demon of some kind, or possibly even the Devil. It could also simply be an extraterrestrial life form, given the starry night appearance of its "skin". The loosely based on the secret Nazi doomsday plan called Project Ragna Rok from the Hellboy comicbook series whose other name called "Fatal Destiny" can be translated with the words both "Tödlich" ("Fatal") and "Schicksal" ("Destiny") in German, and both "Skjebnesvanger" ("Fatal") and "Skjebne" ("Destiny"). *At the beginning of the fight, the players' characters use their cold/chill animation, suggesting that the boss may have a cold body or the atmosphere that the fight takes place in is very high where a person may get cold. Category:Demon Category:Dark Forms Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Metal Slug Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Bigger Bads Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil from the past Category:Giant Monsters Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Scythemen Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Cult Leaders Category:God Wannabe Category:Cataclysm Category:Monsters Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Presumed Deceased